


there's a liar within the both of us

by pixieyoshi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, SoobinxYeonjun, Yeonbin, YeonjunxSoobin, implied sexual content but nothing written, soobin is head over heels for yeonjun, soobin is yeonjun's constant, their relationships are based on lies, they like kissing lol idk, yeonbin cuddling, yeonjun is soobin's constant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: With their relationship consisting of false statements and hidden words. Yeonjun and Soobin still have not parted their hands away from one another. Knowing that they are the individuals that are keeping their constants stable.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	there's a liar within the both of us

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and honestly...I didn't know how to make it longer because I thought the cuddling scene was more than enough and I didn't want to go into detail with what they'd do next. I really just wanted to explain their relationship cause I have no juice to write something better T-T

_ He needed something constant.  _ Yeonjun reminds himself as he has a leg hooked over the blunette who cuddles his body against his. Lips pressing on his neck as the male left soft kisses on his skin to remind how precious he was. Yeonjun, who tilts his head back allows greater access as he wanted to convey the firm message that he would not be leaving anytime soon. With a hand grasping lightly on Soobin’s hair, Yeonjun looks down at him smiling. Without a warning, he moves down to kiss his forehead, resulting in the boy to stop his own work. “That was nice, do it again.” 

  
  
  


And so he does, to keep the boy in place and it’s all basic reassurance that has Soobin stuck in the sticky situation he’s in. To have his head rested against the wrong Choi is enough for explanations. To keep his nose nuzzled into Yeonjun’s shoulder is more than enough love that he’s received in comparison to his sister. So, he stays, not wanting to flood his memories with the girl outside Yeonjun’s door as he was much more. Yeonjun hugs him a bit tighter, pushing his foot inward to press their bodies closer together. Soobin, who lightly groans, is appreciative of the action as he’s able to immerse himself farther into his forbidden lover. “I want to stay like this forever.” Soobin mutters under his breath, the air that falls from his mouth is welcomed onto Yeonjun’s skin. “You’re warm.”

  
  
  


“You are too,” Yeonjun whispers back. As they tangle themselves in one another furthermore, the mess only continues as lies make up their relationship. Yeonjun, who has only invested his time into Soobin for the sake of stabbing his sister’s back for the many times she’s let him down was the only satisfaction he wanted from this plan. But, maybe he’s slipped his way through the process as he’s now arranged in a final relationship with the boy who finds home in his arms. Soobin, who is just as terrible as he lies with the multiple “ _ I love yous _ ” that have no weight with every word said. Says them straight to a face who has no intention to be with him in the future because of his lack of use, maybe, his lies weren’t doing their relationship any harm as Arin was never in love with him anyway. “Arin will be home soon, you know that.” 

  
  
  


Soobin shakes his head, denying his words as they were false. “She’s going out with a couple of other friends tonight. She won’t be back until tomorrow morning since they’re going out to Busan.” 

  
  
  


“Do you want to stay?” Yeonjun questions. Soobin who looks up to give him a small kiss lays out his answer clearly with a simple action. “You definitely know how to make a boy’s heart flutter.”

  
  
  


“I know, aren’t I charming?”

  
  
  


“No.”

  
  
  


Soobin begins to remove Yeonjun’s overlapping body parts from his bubble. But, Yeonjun quickly apologizes and tangles themselves back together in their comfortable mess. As the warmness of their bodies oozes from their skin, their temperatures rise in harmony to keep one another safe in the comfort of their heat. Yeonjun, who sinks lower to match the height of Soobin, smiles towards him. “You’re needy.”

  
  
  


“I know.” Soobin whispers, he is not the type to hide his desires. A hand sinks towards Yeonjun’s waist, caressing the male’s side gently. “Only for you though.”

  
  
  


Yeonjun usually would stare past the area of his partner when it came to cuddling, but, as he and Soobin were in the same level. He finds his eyes capturing the blunette’s clearly, finding the minor details in his glass eyes that display his years and worries clearly. Leaning in to kiss his nose, he grabs onto Soobin’s hand that trails along his waist. He directs it under his shirt, whispering a couple of words before pushing Soobin down onto his back for him to properly sit on top of him. Pulling the boy by his shirt, he steals another kiss and the escape doesn’t occur until seconds later. As their lips depart from their desired places, Soobin immediately understands what’s going to happen next and begins to undress. 

  
  
  


And it's clear that Soobin is not the only needy one in their complicated relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got to the end, thank you for reading, and have a nice day/night! :D


End file.
